The Love Language
by xicantbreathe
Summary: There are moments in life when we feel a connection so deep, words can hardly describe it. -NILEY- ONESHOT.


**Miley POV.**

"What a beautiful day." Miley thought to herself as she walked over to an empty park bench. She sat down on it, smiling to herself as the cool breeze brushed against her body. Crossing her legs, she plugged her headphones into her ear and began to do a crossword puzzle. Three more days. Just three more days until the beginning of her senior year. And what better way to pass the time than relaxing in the park on a day like this?

**Nick POV.**

After purchasing a newspaper to read in the park, Nick began to smile to himself as he thought of all the great things he would accomplish this year, like being an aide for someone with special needs. Sitting on the edge of the bench beside a pretty girl, he continued to smile and began to read his newspaper.

**Both POV.**

After ten minutes, the two of them found themselves constantly stealing glances at each other. Miley acted as if she didn't seem to notice his sneak peeks, even though she did. She pretended as if she was too occupied with her puzzle.

Growing frustrated, Nick decided to break the ice. He closed his newspaper article and turned his head to her. "Nice day today, huh?" He asked her, with a slight smile on his face.

She didn't even bother looking up at him. _Awkward_. He figured that her music was too loud, though he didn't hear anything coming from her headphones. He took a second approach. Leaning closer to her, he bit his lip. "Can I borrow your pen?"

She looked up at him and pointed the pen in her hand up to her ear.

Again, he figured her music was too loud. He nodded. "Your pen." Pretending to have a pen his hand, he drew imaginary zig-zagged lines in the air.

She nodded, trying not to smile as she gave him the pen.

"Thanks." Nick responded, awkwardly looking down at his newspaper. He scribbled and scrabbled on it for a few seconds before handing it back to the girl. "I appreciate it." He smiled.

**The next day.**

Nick waited for what seemed like hours on the bench. He awaited for the return of the girl from the previous day, but the later it got, the more he thought she wasn't coming back. Shrugging his shoulders in disappointment, he opened the notebook in his lap and began to draw the scenery around him.

Within minutes, the same beautiful girl returned. She sat on the bench next to him. Her long brown hair was half-pinned up. She was wearing a white sweatshirt with purple doodles on it and long light blue jeans. He smiled at her as she sat on the bench, then turned away as his cheeks flushed with a rosy red color.

Regaining his composure, he looked back at her. She was doing another one of those infamous crossword puzzles. He slid closer to her. "What are you listening to?" He asked.

She looked up at him and pointed to her headphones.

Her music was too loud again. Nick sighed as he bit down on his lip, then pulled out a pen and a small pad of yellow sticky notes. Uncapping the pen, he wrote:

_What are you listening to?_

He peeled the note off of its pad, sticking it on to the seat space between the two of them.

Through the corner of her eyes, Miley looked over at it and read what it said. She giggled, grabbing the pad from him. On a new sticky sheet, she wrote:

_A special song._

Nick read the note and smiled before grabbing the notepad and writing something else.

_Can I listen to it?_

He peeled the sheet off again and placed it over his previous one. She smiled as she read it, then replied:

_No, I'm embarrassed._

The two of them spent hours on the bench, passing notes to eachother. They nearly used the entire pad of sticky notes. They exchanged all sorts of information in the time that passed, like: names, favorite movies, favorite colors, favorite songs, likes, dislikes, etc.

Just when Nick was ready to go, he smiled at her and picked up the stickypad.

_I'd love to see you again. Can I have your number?_

Miley: _No. I don't have one._

Nick: _Really? That's a terrible lie._

Miley: _Haha. If you want, I'll be here again tomorrow._

Nick: _Sounds good to me. I'll see you then. :)_

Miley looked down for the last time and read his reply. Laughing softly, she smiled cheesily at him then stood up with her puzzle and iPod, then walked away, completely unaware that Nick watched her as she left.

**The next day.**

Miley walked over to the bench, not surprised to see that Nick was already there, waiting for her. She gave him a big, happy smile and placed a sticky note on his notebook before sitting down beside him, which read:

_It's good to see you again._

Nick couldn't help but smile as he read her note. When she finally sat down, he placed his sticky note on her new crossword puzzle.

_You're late. :)_

Looking down at it, she began to laugh. She gently shoved him to the side, sweeping the hair out of her face while doing so. Soon after, the two of them began to write notes back and forth for hours. One would be placed on Nick's forehead, the other would be placed on Miley's arm. Another was placed on his cheek, while the other was placed on her nose.

_Would you like to listen to my song?_

Miley asked him on a note, smiling as she gave it to him.

Surprised, he glanced over at her then replied:

_I'd like that._

She nodded, removing her headphones from her ears, giving them to Nick. He carefully grabbed them and plugged them into his ears. But it was silent. He removed them and looked over at her, confused. "That's weird... I don't hear anything."

She stared at him, half-smiling. "I'm sorry." She spoke using sign language, making a circular motion around her chest with a closed fist. "I am..." She touched her open palm to her chest, then spelled out the word _DEAF _using her fingers.

Nick bit down on his lip again, growing silent. He looked down at his notepad and wrote:

_You're still beautiful._

* * *

><p><strong>Awh, wasn't this cute? c:<strong>

**I take absolutely no credit for this idea, I saw a video on YouTube called "Love Langauge" so I typed it up.**


End file.
